Barkface's Ceremony
by Foxdawn
Summary: Barkface was one of the greatest medicine cat's to come out of the WindClan nursery. He lived to traverse the mountains, and live by the lake. But what happened at his ceremony? Who visited him in his dreams beside the Moonstone?


**Hello all! This is a challenge for my forum, FoxClan, which you should seriously check out if you're not already a member. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A shining, silver-white half moon floated in the black and white glittering expanse of Silverpelt. The moonlight bathed the jagged rocks around Mothermouth.

Barkpaw felt nervousness roil in his belly as he padded silently through the night-black tunnel that led to the Moonstone, Hawkheart's tail resting gently on his nose. Behind him, he could feel Brambleberry's warm breath on his stumpy tail as they walked in silence.

 _Tonight, I become a full medicine cat. WindClan is depending on me. Oh StarClan, am I ready?_

Barkpaw glimpsed a slight sparkle out of the corner of his eye as Hawkheart and Goosefeather and Featherpaw stepped into the Moonstone's cave. He blinked slowly as the silver-blue glow danced across the walls of the cavern.

A tremor of unease quivered through him as the other medicine cats sat solemnly around the blue stone, their eyes glowing white and colorless. Barkpaw quietly took his place beside his mentor and Brambleberry.

Hawkheart lifted his eyes to Silverpelt, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"I, Hawkheart, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve our Clan for many moons."

Barkpaw snuck peak at Featherpaw, who cast an envious yet good-natured glance at him.

"Barkpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart of the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Hawkheart asked, turning to meet his apprentice's gaze.

At that moment, images of Talltail, Shrewclaw, and the limp body of Finchkit flashed through his mind. His friends. His Clan. They needed him. And yes, even until his very last breath, he would protect them.

"I do!" He meowed, fearlessly meeting Hawkheart's gaze, his voice ringing out confidentially throughout the cavern. "I do."

Hawkheart tore his gaze away and stared unseeingly forward, his voice lifelessly reciting the ancient words. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as medicine cat. Barkpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Barkface. StarClan honors your loyalty and knowledge and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of WindClan."

Hawkheart gestured to Barkpaw to place his nose against the Moonstone. The stumpy-tailed medicine cat obeyed, and he was swept away in a river of dreams.

He blinked open his eyes, and took a step back in surprise. He was standing on the moor, the amber-gold heather and grasses waving calmly in the wind. A tuft of black-and-white fur tumbled past his paws, carried by the breeze. Before the tuft could once again take flight, Barkface reached down and snatched it up in his jaws.

 _What is the meaning of this?_ He wondered. _StarClan, why are you showing me this?_

Barkface scanned the moor once again, slowly raking his gaze across the land. He froze in surprise.

"Talltail?" He whispered. Below the ridge, the rippling black-and-white pelt of the WindClan moor-runner streaked across the grass. The swift tom's eyes were hard and stormy, a fierce look of determination masked his features.

 _Where is he going? Is he leaving WindClan?_

The hair along Barkface's spine stood on end as he watched his friend crest the moor top and slink into Twoleg-place. He blinked, and the image before him faded.

"Barkface." Barkface whirled around to see a brown and ginger she-cat whose eyes glowed pale and blue in the blackness.

"Who are you?" Barkface asked softly, dipping his head in respect.

"I am Daisytail, former WindClan warrior. You're too young to know me." She replied. "I see that you're confused."

"Yes, I am." Barkface admitted. "Why did I find this? What does it mean?" Barkface placed the black and white tuft of fur on the earth in front of him.

"You will come to know in time, Barkface. You are a talented you medicine cat. You will see much in your lifetime. You will go far. You will know." Daisytail replied, circling Barkface slowly. "Good bye. I will see you again."

Barkface blinked open his eyes. Hawkheart and Brambleberry sat together at the entrance of the den. Hawkheart rose to his paws and padded across the den to stand before his former apprentice.

"You will do great things, Barkface. I know you will be a greater medicine cat than I ever could be."


End file.
